What happens when it's all over
by hollyyberryy21
Summary: Finn has now 'officially' broken up with Rachel, and she decides that she needs to get rid of 'old' Rachel. Finchel, with Puckleberry Friendship. Sorry about the Sucky Summary!


**What happens when it's all over.**

Finn has now 'officially' broken up with Rachel, and she decides that she needs to get rid of 'old' Rachel. Finchel, with Puckleberry Friendship. Quite a sucky summary. 

Over.

Finished.

No More.

Done.

Ended.

There were so many different ways to say it, but they all meant the same thing and nothing Rachel did could change that.

"I'm officially breaking up with you." Those six little words kept replaying themselves over and over in her head as she sat in her car, bawling like a baby.

They were MEANT to be together, they were Finn and Rachel for god's sake! Ever since she'd first laid eyes on Finn, she knew he was the one for her. The one she wanted tell all the secrets to, The one who would simply hold her when she'd had a rubbish day and didn't feel like talking, The one who would tell her she was beautiful when the rest of the glee club where calling her names. He was just the one. Period.

She was having a Bridget Jones moment, singing along to All By Myself whilst tears continued to stream down her cheeks, when she heard a sharp knock on her window.

'Oi Berry! Open the door; you might as well give me a lift!'

She looked up to see non other that Noah Puckerman, carry an extremely large Christmas tree over his shoulder.

She opened her car doors and listened to him shoving his Christmas tree in her boot, before climbing into the front seat.

"Shit Berry, what's up? Someone died?" Puck asked as swapped Rachel's Celine Dion CD for a Guns N Roses one.

"No Noah, nobody has died, and I find it very insensitive of you to say something like that. You'll be happy to know that Finn has just dumped me, and I now feel as though I have no reason to live. My life is a sham, the one thing I truly cared about, maybe even more than becoming a famous Broadway star, has been taken away from me. And it's your entire fault!" She half sobbed, half yelled.

"Berry, I've told you before-I'm a sex shark. I can't be held responsible for my actions. I'm single I've not done anything wrong. You have."

Once Rachel had processed this and had realized that Puck was right, she began to cry again.

"Oh Noah" She sobbed "what am I going to do! I can't live without him!"

"God Berry, why don't you try chilling out? If I'd of known you were crying I wouldn't have bothered getting in your damn car"

She stopped crying and wiped her nose at this.

"If I remember correctly Noah, I didn't ask you to get in my car. I was trying to sing my troubles away when you rudely interrupted me"

"Whatever Berry, just drive."

The drive to Noah's house was quite awkward, with Puck singing along to his CD whilst Rachel tried desperately to block out the screeching.

When they finally arrived and Rachel had pulled up into Puck's driveway he turned to look at her.

"Ya know Berry, Finn's a reasonable guy. If you give him some space I'm sure he'll see that he needs you. I know that sometimes I come across as the big bad guy; I mean have you seen my guns? But If I could take back what you and I did I would. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but you and Finn are made for each other. He just needs time."

With that Puck grabbed his CD and his Christmas tree and made his way into the house.

Rachel thought about what Puck had said, and realized that Finn probably did just need time.

* * *

The next day at school, Rachel was miserable.

Dating Finn had definitely had its perks; it seemed as though now Finn had finished with Rachel, everybody else had too. Even Kurt had stopped calling and texting her.

When lunch time came around, Rachel grabbed her Organic Salad from her bag and made her way to the cafeteria. As soon as she walked in she saw Finn sat with the rest of the Glee club at the table closest to her, and she knew straight away that she'd have to find a new place to sit.

She looked around and saw that the only free table was the one next to the Glee Club table, but she went and sat there anyway. She edged around their table earning herself glares from Santana, Mercedes & Quinn and slowly lowered herself into the seat, being careful not to sit in the tomato ketchup someone had squirted all over the seats.

"Have you seen what she's wearing today?"

"What did you see in her Finn?"

"Why is she sitting so close to us?"

All of their comments came floating over to Rachel and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up once again to see Noah stood there.

"Do I look okay Noah? Everybody hates me! Glee is the only place I feel as though I belong, and now my fellow members don't even want to hear my voice" she whispered.

"You do have a pretty annoying voice" he commented as he took a tomato out of her salad and chomped on it

"That doesn't help me Noah!"

"Look, why don't we go get you all cleaned up and then we can go to Glee and show Finn what he's missing" Puck said, smiling down at her.

"Thank you Noah. That sounds nice."

Puck grabbed Rachel with one hand, and picked up her salad with the other.

As they walked past their Glee Club members everybody but down their food and stared.

"What are you doing with Manhands Puckerman? Going to throw her in the dumpster?" Santana's voice echoed through the cafeteria. This comment was followed by sniggers and laughter.

"I think you'd better shut up or you'll be going in the dumpster" Puck retorted as shocked looks spread amongst their faces.

Before anything else could be said, Puck threw Rachel's salad in the trash, flipped Santana the bird, and dragged a sobbing Rachel out of the cafeteria.

**I know there wasn't a lot of Finchel in this one, but this is definitely a Finchel Fic**** I really really like the thought of a Puckleberry friendship, so I'm sorry if I get a bit carried away! :P**

**If you have any suggestions as to what could happen later on in the story, please tell me! **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R!**

**I expect this story to be about 8-10 Chapters, but I could be more – H**

**And I know I'm rambling now, but I'm sorry that this chapter was so short, it's just that I wanted to post the first chapter so that I could see if people liked the story and if I should carry on **


End file.
